Promise me Luc&Eddi
by Hobygirl
Summary: Just about when luc returns... Eddi and luc
1. Chapter 1

It had been the hundredth time Eddi McKee had thrown up this week and she new why and to be honest it couldn't have come at the most wrong time and the reason why?! Because a man called "Luc hemmingway" had just jolted out of her life after she gave him the key and had Hearn nothing from him since, and if she was honest the new locum max was nothing like "him" she got on with him only because he liked to drink and she needed a few of them after each shift due to the amount of pressure aau had been under lately, yeah she had slept with him a few times but he defiantly wasn't the father because she had took the test and it had told her that just a few days after Luc had left which had meant one thing only it was his. It was a nightmare and she had no clue what to do about and one thing was for sure she would have to tell max because he would guess sooner or later, and hen possibly Sacha but he would most properly brag to chrissie who would end up telling the whole hospital and she didn't want that so maybe she would leave off telling Sacha for a while. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by max, eddi are you coming we need you on the ward? Yeah I'll be there in sec, max before you go could me and you have a chat later? Yeah sure I'll see you on the ward, and off went off max with eddi following closely behind. 7 hours later the day in hand had gone quite quickly and her and max decided to meet meet at her flat due to her finishing a little later then him, when she arrived he was already sitting there in his BMW combing his hair in the front mirror, eddi had then knocked on the window which to be frank had scared the life out of him you coming in? Yeah two seconds I'll meet you up there, the time max had come in she had made two black coffees to which his reply was nothing stronger? This is what I want to talk to you about max, umm I don't know how to say this but I think its best you sit down, why what's wrong? Well it started about a few months ago you know that doctor you were replacing? Max hooded his head, well me and him were together and I had gave him a key you see he lived in a camper-van and his bed was uncomfortable so I told him to come stay here but when I come from my sift he had gone and then two weeks later he returns my key by post, no letter anything max he hurt me by this time she was in tears. And now I'm pregnant with his baby and I'm not sure what I want to do... Well whatever you decide eddi I'll support you ok? Really? Yeah It's a shock one you didn't think would happen and it happened before me so I'll support you and the baby if you decide to keep it.., by this time her head was buried in his chest, if only she knew what happened when she wasn't around to him she was going to be another heart he was going to break... And her being pregnant made it even better,when eddi awoke the next morning he had disappeared and left a note saying he would see her at work, and after that she had spent most of the morning with her head down the toilet, but no matter what she still was going in, but when she had arrived it had been quite which was unusual due to "non referrals policy" and to be greeted by Sacha to have a word in the office and to be honest it sounded serious, so she got changed and made her way to the office to find Sacha waiting for her arrival.

Eddi sit down please I need to ask you something, yesterday/this morning some drugs were taken form the trolley and a I have asked other members of staff but the new locum says he saw you do it personally I'm sorry, sorry sorry for what believing someone like him, you know he promised me he would be there for me and he repays me like this I've got to go Sacha I've got to go... And like the wind she was gone to the one place where no one would find her Lucs lab leaving Sacha puzzled to what was going on but he knew one thing that he had to get luc down here pretty pronto before eddi did anything stupid. Luc it's Sacha listen its about eddi the new locum had out her in trouble and she needs you before she does anything she'll regret I'll be down soon ok? Ok see you soon bye, sitting on the chair looking in was a very smug max he was defiantly pleased with himself little did he know that Luc would most probably knock his lights out when he finds out what he has been up too.

A few hours later the camper van pulled up in the same spot it had always been in since he had worked at holby and a very nervous luc walked out not knowing what to expect from eddi after leaving her key by post and not phoning or texting while he was away... He had text Sacha to meet him by the camper van so that know one would see him just yet and also so he didn't beat max up at first sight he needed the information first then he would try to go make things right with "his" eddi. When Sacha arrived they had both sat down, and Sacha's first words were you do realize what you've done to her don't you? Luc didn't have a answer for this so he motioned for Sacha to move on which he did, he started telling him about how moody she had become and how she wasn't like herself and then about when max had started how they had gone out and how she had changed in a short time, also how if anything went wrong it was always Eddi's fault which Sacha said it couldn't have been because that wasn't eddi but the way she had been depressed about luc lately it could be likely but that he didn't want to believe it. And how today max had blamed her for taking drugs from the trolley and she had said that he was going to support her, support her what did she mean Sacha? I'm not sure before I could ask she run out and I'm not sure look Sacha I've got to go go find her and with that he got up slammed the door and went to find eddi, he had decided to go in the back-way so that no one would see him it wasn't till then he heard the cries of someone coming from "his" lab to see it was eddi. Eddi? It was then she recognised the voice the filled the room and he went over and sat on the floor and hugged her "oh eddi what have you got yourself into over me hey?" she finally managed to choke out why did you leave me? Why? I've been worried I was angry then I met max he was nothing like you but at the time it was a good thing, and now he grasses me up about drugs Luc why? I won't do I won't Luc ok I've got to protect myself. "why?" I'm pregnant with our baby Luc I'm not sure what to do but I wouldn't harm our baby I need your input in this as well ok? It may not seem right eddi but we aren't a normal couple are we I supposed not eddi had to laugh at this comment, luc continued I mean we fight, kiss, fight, sleep together, kiss, have sex the I leave and now your pregnant it seems right in a certain way and I'm happy eddi, with a wave of a emotion eddi had kissed luc which he obliged back I'm happy too luc? Now you going to tell me why you left?and promise me you'll never leave again ok? Let's go back to the camper van and I'll explain and if I do you and this baby will be with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading everyone and reviewing I hope you enjoy xx

It had only been a short walk but they each went separately eddi first then Luc they Had both sat on the sofa hand intertwined both looking at each otherit wasn't till luc had broke the silence

" I was coming back I was going to park my van at yours,

but it wasn't till I got a call from my mum saying my brother was on he verge of dying so I just upped and left I phoned Hansen and asked for time off and he allowed me to have near enough three months off,I was so scared I didn't know what to do or say, he was my brother and he had Thrombocytopenia (reduced platelet count) just like my mum, mum did not realise that she would be a carrier when she was going to have Ben short for Benjamin they didn't have the tests for all that back then."

"that's why you are so interested in platelets then?"

"yeah I want to make a difference like they couldn't do when my mum was ill, we got taken to care once because they thought mum was abusing him because of the bruise marks turns out it was an affect of their condition just that mum didn't get it he got picked on at school it was horrible there was nothing I could do, until I was about 16 I decided that I wanted to be a doctor and help him, but god I didn't help him I failed him eddi I pro,used him and mum I'd find away to help them"

by this time for the first time ever eddi had seen luc cry and all she could do was hug him and tell him it would be alright.

"you know I told him about you he told me to phone you countless times but I couldn't i didn't want to loose you over the phone, it broke my heart not being with you but I just couldn't speak to you then because it would have hurt even more

"it's ok Luc you know? I bet your brother was proud of you for what you achieved in life he may of not deserved to die but he is in a better place with no more pain hanging over him anymore"

"I'm sorry eddi, from now on its me you and the baby"

"you me and the baby she repeated"

"I think I should go phone Sacha about my whereabouts and go home grab some clothes I'll be back in a bit ok?" yeah I'll go start some tea pasta ok?"

"yeah I'll be back soon ok?"

"Yeah see you in a bit"

"Sach it's me Eddi I'm calling to say ill be in for the nightshift tomorrow ok?

"Yeah that's fine I'm guessing you and luc sorted it out then?"

"Yeah he talked I listened"

"That's good then listen about today I'm sorry Eddi i didn't believe you it's not that I didn't but I had to follow up what I had max had said about you and the drugs but don't worry max got found so he won't be back for a while"

"its ok Sacha he mentioned my name and you had to follow it up and I'm sorry for leaving in a rush"

"it's ok, look before you ask I won't breathe a word ok?"

"Thanks Sacha you're a true mate I've got to now so I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"see you tomorrow then Eddi bye!"

and with that eddi hung up but he end of the phone conversation she was nearly back to her flat, she had grabbed some pjs a toothbrush, some clothes and chucked them in a bag and left locking up the door heading back to luc's ready for the night ahead. It wasn't like luc to be a romantic type or to let anyone in like that but it proved about how much he loved eddi, he didn't even let his mum in that much so for him to talk her about his brother was a big thing for him one he had just accomplished, he had laid the table so it looked like the fancy ones you would see in the romantic films that eddi would sit and watch.

When he had finished eddi had just turned up onto his doorstep knocking the door gently

"it's open come in Eddi you should just walk in"

The door opened gently and eddi walked in and put her bag on the sofa

"it looks and smells lovely what did I do to deserve this?"

he walked over and put one hand around her waist and the other on her flat soon to be "fat" stomach and kissed her Lightly on the lips

"for putting up with me and for carrying our child, I love you eddi I hope you know that"

"I love you too now you going to give this baby some food at some point?I'm hungry too ya'know!"

luc had to chuckle at the comment eddi had made "you're funny you know that?"

"of course I'm the funniest person you'll ever know"

they had tucked in to the pasta and tomato sauce that Luc had made and eddi had commented that it was very "nice" "and that she would eat it every night" because pasta was her Favourite,they had then settled down and watched "the prisoner" to which eddi had fallen asleep half way through on Luc's chest he had then carried and placed her gently on the bed and turned the tv and light off and laid it he spot next to "his eddi" when eddi awoke the next morning at around eight she turned her around to see luc sleeping peacefully with his hands on her stomach she could also see a faint smile beginning to grow it was till a wave of sickness hit her and she jolted out of bed rushing to toilette find that the "baby" had decided that he or she wanted their mum to be "spewing up her guts" at silly o'clock in the morning.

Luc awoke to the sound of eddi being sick and jumped out of bed grabbed a glass of water took it with him to the bathroom put down on the side and went to comfort eddi, When eddi was finished luc offered her the glass of water which she accepted with thanks.

"does it happen all day your sickness?"

"pretty much"

"you should try eating saltine crackers or something"

"I might buy some but it'll ease off soon anyway I don't have to be in till tonight so maybe I could try and book an antenatal appointment it will keep your mind occupied for a while?"

"yeah I'd like that"

"I'll go phone then."

"Hi it's eddi McKee I was wondering if you have any cancelations for today?"

"yeah it's your first visit right? "yep!"

"let me just check, ok we have one for 10 an hour away is that ok?" " that's fine thanks I'll see you at 10."

"Ok bye!" coming back into the caravan she shouted Luc who was currently in the bathroom "I've got an appointment at 10 so hurry up cause I need to get ready, it takes a lot for me to look like me everyday"

" Oh I know you look like death when you wake up"

"hurtful luc,hurtful"

"I love joking with you it's such fun." After luc had finished eddi had made her way to the bathroom and got herself ready which the "baby" thought it would good idea to make eddi sick again "you alright in there eddi?"

" yeah I'm ok just finishing off and we can head off ok?"

" yeah I'll leave first then you follow behind"

"ok see you up there"

when eddi had got out of the caravan door she heard luc's Voice and also Chantelle's Voice so she hid behind the bush until Chantelle had disappeared and then she carried on walking till she got to the maternity ward and saw Luc round the corner " having an affair are we hemmingway?"

"what?"

"you and Chantelle talking outside"

"Oh god couldn't get away had her telling me that you missed me and how you had become moody she also told me I should make it up to you"

"What did you say?"

" I said I might if I saw you during the week or something but that I'd didn't know of Hansen still wanted me she seemed happy enough with the answer"

" you ready then?" " ready as I'll ever be you?"

"scared what if something's wrong with me or the baby?"

"I'm sure everything will be alright"

"promise?"

"promise"

at that Moment Eddi kissed Luc lightly before opening the doors to maternity and telling the receptionist her name.

"Eddi McKee here for my ten'o'clock appointment"

"ah your seeing dr carter take a seat and I'll shout you when dr carter is ready for you ok?"

"thank you"

they had sat down and luc had been looking at a magazine "baby and me" it was then he nudged eddi and pointed to a picture "that'll be you soon"

"thanks for reminding me that I'll be fat and won't fit in my leather jacket just perfect"

"someones touchy feely today aren't they?"

"sorry hormones" it's alright I understand"

"promise me that you'll never let me get like paula ( the lady who was pregnant on the ward) and if I do just shut me up ok?" alright I'll try but your a hard girl to keep inline ;)"

"Eddi McKee if you'd like to go into room four now thank you!"

"come on Luc, Luc put the magazine down"

"coming"

They both walked the corridor for what seemed ages till they got to door number four and knocked "come in, ah I presume your eddi McKee and you must be the father?" " yeah Luc hemmingway nice to meet you"

"likewise, I'm sensing that this is your first child then?"

"yeah first"

"we'll sit down first work out dates, discuss what will happen then will see the little on on the screen ok?"

they had both nodded in reply and the doctor had told them that judging by the date (the long way down ep) and what the pregnancy test had said that she was around 11weeks nearly 3months along which would soon be hard to hide especially chrissie "the nosey cow" seeing as she had a baby she would guess the signs sooner or later, the doctor had also said that she would have ten antenatal appointments at

16 weeks

25 weeks

28 weeks

31 weeks

34 weeks

36 weeks

38 weeks

40 weeks

And that she would have 2 scans one now and one when she as about twenty weeks but if they suspected anything wrong then she would have more, he then asked eddi to get up on the bed and pull her trousers down a tad so he could put the gel eddi had described as like "ice" he told them that so far everything was healthy he had also printed out some photos five to be exact one for her and him, mum and Liam, and his mum, they then thanked doctor carter and he told them to have a few minutes alone then they should book a another appointment.

"it seems more real doesn't it Luc?"

" it's scary to think ed that soon we'll have a baby to Luc after it won't just be us but I'm up for the challenge"

"it looks like a peanut"

"our little peanut, do you think Liam and your mum will be pleased?"

"our little peanut I like it!, It might give a mum a reason to take better care of herself and accept the help she needs and Liam it might stop him getting into trouble I'm sure they'll be happy your mum?"

"she's waited ages to be a nan/grandma but she never expected it to be me always my brother she will be shocked but happy shocked, now you and little peanut ready to get out here and grab some lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing and reading it means a lot xx

"so where'd you want to go then?"

"We could head in to town if you like only cause I fancy chicken and there is a nandos so technically you have to say yes, can't Deny a pregnant woman her rights can you?"

"Which are exactly?"

"well I could name a few like if a want a particular type of food then you have to go and get me it no matter how far, rub my aches and pains and take me for food I want"

"not asking for much are you Miss McKee?"

"I think that is light punishment for "getting me up the duff" I could do worse so consider yourself lucky"

"I'll try, now let's go I'll meet you by the bush"

"Why?"

"chrissie o'clock I shouldn't be to long I hope"

"ah so it's true then you are back I thought Chantelle was talking rubbish"

"yeah I'm back haven't seen Eddi have you?"

" no she's on nights tonight why you trying to make it up to her?, you'll have to try really hard to get Eddi back the way she is being at the moment"

at this point Luc had really and nearly blurted out that he had already got "his Eddi back" but if he had done that then it would of been round the whole hospital within minutes.

"Well thanks for the advice I'll see you around I've got to go now alright?"

"see you then"

Luc walked off leaving chrissie standing there shocked oat what she had seen the nest thing he heard was "Sacha you'll never believe who I've have seen."

Luc had to chuckle to himself som people would never change and chrissie was one of them maybe with age she would grow out of the annoying habit (sorry if anyone likes chrissie) . By this time eddi hand been able to walk out due to chrissie or no one else being outside otherwise it would of been "what you doing? You do the night shift? You with luc? And she wouldn't of been able to cope with that today that's for sure.

"come on will get the bus instead yeah?"

"Alright then"

it had been short walk to the bus stop it would of been shorter but that bus stop was at the hospital in view of the Keller staff room so someone might have seen them so they decided to get the next one up, luckily the buses ran every 10 minutes so they wouldn't have to wait Long for the next one to come, and within the time of around three minutes the bus had arrived they had also decided that they would go back to Eddi's after so that they could tell the news to their loved ones and also so she could grab some more clothes.

"2 returns to Holby town centre please"

"here you go enjoy"

They both sat at the back cause the back didn't get so crowded so Luc didn't feel that claustrophobic Eddi also opened the windows,it was only a short journey not much was said though when they got off the bus they had started walking towards nandos hands intertwined and arms swinging.

"so what are you having then?"

"chicken wrap medium heat you?"

"chicken breast in pitta, what drink do you want?"

"coke thanks, can I have a straw too?"

"sure be back in a second"

"here you go I brought cutlery and sauces and that want anything else?"

"what you do bring all the sauces?"

"i didn't know what you would want."

"well thank you anyway."

" I was thinking Ed that we should go look at some houses soon it may seem all a bit of a whirlwind but we can't raise a baby in my caravan or your flat can we? also we'll need a car won't we?

"I was thinking the same but I didn't want you to feel like you had to tie down straightaway and we only need a little run around but one with a big boot to fit the pushchair in"

"it's ok I never had myself as the tie-down guy with a baby and girlfriend but with you it's different I want to be tied down to you"

"Aww Luc that's really sweet, what have to turned into you old sap? Please don't tell me you've been speaking to Sacha about romance because he is the last person you should take advice from, because all he does is spend his days pleasing chrissie and working longer hours just so they can afford this big house"

"I haven't and I'm allowed to romantic once in a while just don't expect all the time."

"promise me that will make good parents?, I don't want to screw up like my mother and estranged father."

"I can't promise that we will most probably be the mot dysfunctional parents forgetting "little peanuts" lunch, forget about school plays etc because there are no perfect parents in this world we'll have our own way of parenting but somehow it will work, the main thing is that he or she is going to have so much love they won't know what to do with them selfs, we're going to give "little peanut" everything we never had stability, love,a loving home,family so somehow it's going to work it s going to be ok."

"that's what I want no child should have to go through with what I went Through or what you went through, that's why I have to patch things up with mum for "peanuts sake" I mean he or she needs to have family in their life and I'm letting an argument that happened years ago affect that"

"that's really good Ed,I'm sure she'll be happy and I'm sure Liam will plus my mum and dad it'll will give them something to be happy about after Ben's death why don't we head home so that we can contact them?"

"Yeah id like that get it over and done with"

It Had taken them the same time as before to get to bus stop then they had walked to Eddi's house which hadn't taken them long when they had arrived eddi had make the comment that it was a shame she couldn't drink because after the phone call she would most probably need a few, she then had made her and Luc some coffee even though she wasn't really allowed it it was better then alcohol though right?! The phone conversation was going to start with Eddi's mum&brother then Lucs mum&dad.

"Mum it's me eddi I've got some news for you"

Hang on let me get mum it's Liam"

Oh right Liam put it on loudspeaker it's news for you and mum"

"You haven't got cancer have you ed?"

Hearing this luc had to chuckle Liam always thought the worse throughout knowing him he had always thought like this.

"no Liam what have I said don't think the worse."

" she hasn't got cancer has she Liam."

"hi mum and no mum I haven't got cancer, Liam over reacted again."

"Liam don't do that, you gave your mum a fright."

"well what is then ed?"

"I'm pregnant."

"oh right" came the reply from Liam and his mum

"we'll say something you can't leave me hanging."

"I'm happy eddi darling it's just a shock I never expected it from you this early I always thought it would be your brother with a random girls baby."

"MUUUUM what did you have to say that for?, I'm happy for you ed who's baby is it?"

"yeah who's baby is it?you and the father are together aren't you? Can't have a baby without a father now can you?

"a doctor from holby city hosptial Luc Hemmingway, and we are and what like me and did grow up with a father?!"

"congratulations ed always new you two would be together at some point or later"

"you know that was your fathers decision ed not mine."

"I know I'm sorry hormones are all the place at the moment"

"the one that helped Liam out when he came down here?"

"Yep that's one"

"he sounds lovely very nice what he did to Liam."

"thank you Miss McKee."

Luc how you doing mate?"

"good thanks mate yourself?"

"Yeah I'm good good news ay?"

"very good news, excited"

"nice to speak to you Luc,Liam speaks very highly of you are you excited?"

"likewise, and excited and nervous at the same time"

"what ever you do don't leave her will you?"

"I won't you have my word"

"I was thinking mum maybe you and Liam should move down here that way you can see your grandchild and we can get you the help mum, I don't want my child to be without its grandmother but you need to get help first if you come over here me and Liam will help you ok but you've got to promise you'll take the help they offer ok?"

"but last time?"

"this time is different mum you've got a grandchild on the way and me who will need you, we've got to try and work things out cause I'm going to need you more then ever"

"what do you reckon Liam?"

"I'll be there for you mum but you've got to want help yourself and a change of scenery might just be what you need."

"me and Luc need to get sorted first buy a house and that and then I help you and Liam find a place here and get sorted ok?"

"Ok we'll speak soon then yeah?"

"Yeah will speak soon bye Liam,bye mum"

"speak soon Luc and ed"

"Bye Liam miss McKee"

"bye again and Luc call me eliza."

And with that the phone hung up.

"that went well didn't it?"

"better then I thought, I'm surprised that she is going to get herself sorted out its good I'm proud of her Luc."

"that's good ed, now let's speak to my mother!"

"mum hi, is dad there too? Can you put him on loudspeaker?"

"Hi son, how are you? Manage to get that girl back what's her name eddi?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling about I've got some news or rather me and eddi."

"are you getting married?cause if you are I'll have to buy a hat and that"

"Judith let the poor boy speak"

"No mum, we're going to have a baby"

"Oh love that's fantastic I'll have to start knitting can't be hard to knit some booties can it?"

"Well done son"

"thanks mum thanks dad"

"Is eddi there love?"

"She is"

"how you coping eddi love must of been a shock?"

"Abit slightly getting used especially he sickness at every point of the day"

"sounds like the baby takes after Luc when I was pregnant with him the exact thing happen to me everyday, try some saltine crackers"

Eddi had to laugh at the comment the baby being just like their father.

"i'll try that thanks, weird huh? Its not even born and it takes after its father"

"well we are both happy for you aren't we John?"

"we are,we will have to meet up soon we only live an hour away."

"that be good we're going to find a house for me and Luc then one for my mum and brother then we should all meet up if that's alright?"

"That sounds really good we'll speak soon bye"

"bye"

"that went good your mum and dad sound pleased, it will be good for you, I was thinking that if we have a boy I'd like it for benjamin to be their middle name or if it's a girl I would like Benjamina for their middle name what do you think?"

"I think thats wonderful thank you."

"well he or she deserves to know about their uncle and from what I've heard a brave man he was, right I've got to get ready for work I'll meet you back at the caravan?"

"see you later" at the moment Luc had gotten up Had out his hand on Eddi's stomach and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"love you ed."

"love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

Of course normally luc wasn't the type to be all "soppy and lovey" but somehow eddi had got under his skin and changed part of him for the better of course at work tomorrow for the both of them it would be not the easiest thing to hide but luckily eddi had made it nearly half way through her shift without being sick,it wasn't till about 20 minutes ago that chrissie had decided to eat salmon because ahead decided that she was hungry and she had made the salmon sandwiches at home, and of course eddi had to rush to the toilet and when she had returns chrissie had asked her if she was alright but eddi knew it was just another way to be nosey, but she had kept asking so eddi gave in and made a lie saying about how salmon made her sick the smell and the taste which chrissie had taken. There was only another two hours till Eddi's shift was due to end and she couldn't actually wait for because along with other symptoms tiredness was one of them and all she wanted to do is go back to lucs van and go into a deep sleep but she had to wait for that, that because they didn't have to go into work till later the following day they should look at some houses online because where the both lived was no place to raise a baby and he had text her the and there because he had thought that she wouldn't want to talk about it later as she would be tired. When the nearing of the end of her shift had arrived she had more aches which was another common symptom She hadn't hoped for but she was glad for the symptoms as it made her feel safe like she new that the brand new life was ok, she had signed her last piece of paperwork and she had been able to go home saying bye to the other nurses and Sacha she had left and walked back to the staff room to collect her things and head of into the night to luc's, when she had got there his head had been buried into a book god knows what but he was so engrossed that he didn't even move when the caravan door opened for all he knew it could of been a murder or a burglar it wasn't till about after two minutes of eddi standing there that he finally popped his head out of his book and acknowledged that eddi had come after finishing her shif.

"how was your night then?"

"better then normal but very quite tonight I swear you could of heard a pin drop."

"how was nosey cow then?"

"fine apart from the fact that she had to eat a salmon sandwich which this one decided that it didn't like very much, fortunately I mad up a lie about how the smell and taste made me sick and she seemed to take that so its all good now"

"that's good then how about we go get some sleep rady for the busy day ahead?"

"yeah, I like the sound of that"

Around twenty minutes later eddi had fallen asleep with luc's arms around her and luc had fallen asleep not long after, it wasn't till about a few hours later when he heard eddi mumbling something about a cookie , he then closed his eyes and went back to sleeping peacefully.

Eddi's dream...

"mummy have I been a good boy today because If I have daddy said he'll buy me a cookie"

"your right he did say that didn't he when we get there why don't you ask him?"

"ok mummy"the little boy aged around 3 who had his mothers eyes and his fathers hair and the smile that popped on Eddi's face that could light up a room.

They pulled up in the parent and parking and eddi grabbed her backpack and open the car door to let the little boy out to go greet his father presumably they then walked inside and got in the lift to be greeted by Sacha and another boy who Eddi's little boy had referred to as "josh" he looked the same age and looked like Sacha all over.

"I'm going to see my daddy what about you?"

"I'm going to see my mummy and give her a big cuddle"

" I'm going to give my daddy a big cuddle too cause he is buying me a cookie"

"you alright ed's?"

"fine yourself?, still up for us all getting together? All the kids and that on Friday?"

"yeah sounds good I'll text you later in the week?"

"yeah see you."

At that moment the lift had stopped at Keller and let Sacha and josh out to where chrissie was standing there eddi then pushed the lift to go down to aau and after a short time they had finally arrived they had walked to the staff room and when they had got there luc was no where to be found until she saw someones feet presumably luc's hiding from their little boy.

"I didn't think daddy's is in here."

"I'll go find him I'm sure he in here DADDY where are you I need to talk to you about my cookie."

The next thing eddi knew was that her sound had shouted "found you" at the top of his lungs.

"shhh you might wake the people who are sleeping."

"sorry mummy."

"now about that cookie do you think he deserves one mummy?"

"I do."

"thanks mummy, come on daddy before the cookie monster eats them all."

"I don't think mummy should let you watch sesame street anymore."

"but I like it and he is funny daddy, quick before they all go I can hear the cookie monster upstairs."

It was now morning and had woke up and had found Luc making breakfast.

"toast t ed?"

"yes thanks."

When it was done they had both sat down at the table.

"I heard you taking in your sleep about cookies last night it was strange."

"funny you should mention that, I had a dream about our little boy but he didn't have a name and you had promised him a cookie if he was good so we went and got you from the hospital and I saw Sacha with a boy about the same age as ours about three, his name was josh and they were best friends and I also liked chrissie"

"you liking chrissie I can't wait for the day."

"I know, strange how he didn't have a name though."

"yeah strange,maybe will be a weird parents and he'll be called "boy" or "unnamed".

"I don't reckon somehow, I don't want my child getting picked on cause of a funny name it will get enough grief with you as it father"

"other way round I think don't you?"

This was typical for Luc&Eddi the banter that hey had going they did this but they tried to never back down see who could go the furthest, but luckily this morning they had better things to be doing with there time like finding a suitable place to raise a baby, but the question was what was a suitable place to raise a baby? They hadn't exactly had the best upbringing Eddi living in a small attached house in Leeds, and from what she could gather Luc had a nice house but he had spent many nights at a hospital bed and she had wanted a place they could live in for quite awhile so that their baby had stability unlike them when they had been younger. Eddi was pulled out of her daydream when she noticed Luc was trying to get her attention.

"away with the fairies was you?"

"nope just thinking."

"hope its not about me."

"no just thinking about the house."

"so what are your preferences madam?"

"three bedrooms and a big garden kind sir."

"of course anything for my lady."

"we'll i think I've found just what your looking for and what I'm looking for."

"which would be?"

"a garage and a good sized bedroom and it has lots of windows by the looks of it"

The house they were looking at on the laptop looked quite big from the outside of the picture, looked like a big garden, big bedroom and it was in their price range so it was a win win.

"why don't you call tomorrow and we will go see it?"

"yeah now let's get back to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

"luc why didn't you wake me I've got work in twenty minutes."

"because you looked peaceful and you could have Woken up with minutes to spare and got there in time you have forgotten that I live in the hospital carpark?"

"no, and I don't believe that for one second cause it takes you forever to get to aau in the morning!"

"alright miss smart ass."

It was now ten minutes later and after rushing around due to luc leaving her to stay in bed Eddi McKee was finally ready Luc was on the same shift as her so it was going to be a difficult one she had left first so that they wouldn't turn up at the same time and she had texted him to say that she was in the staffroom getting changed that is when he started walking over and when he got to aau he saw a very annoyed looking eddi most probably because chrissie was talking to her most probably trying to pry her life into Eddi's.

"you look pale today eddi are you ok don't need to go home Do you?"

"No I'm fine thanks."

"not pregnant with someones baby are you? Is that why you and luc broke up?"

"what right means you can pry into my life,yours getting boring is it? And no thats the reason but I'm not saying go mind your own business"

"only asking."

"well don't, Sacha come sort your fiancée out will you?"

"why what's she done?"

"thanks Sacha."

"chrissie wait I didn't mean it."

Just then luc had stood behind her.

"like causing trouble do you?"

"well she shouldn't have got her nose In mine and yours business should she nosey cow."

"Ed calm down you aren't doing anyone a favour were on a break soon meet me in the lab ok?"

"alright then I'll see you there?"

When she had got there he had two coffees in tow one decaffeinated for Eddi and obviously the other was for him he had also bought a crunchie for himself as it was one of his Favourites as a child, and he had brought eddi a snickers because he had seen her eat one before she had thanked him with a kiss on the cheek to which he had turned her face around so that he could kiss her on the lips to which after a few minutes they broke away so that they could talk,eat and drink before their break ended. Luc had Started off by stating that they they needed a car as it wasn't feasible for eddi to be walking everywhere or getting a bus and if they needed to buy things for their house then they would need a car so they should start looking sooner rather then later, and eddi had suggesting that they should go to the car dealership round by hers as it was the only one that she had seen round the holby area after talking for a while they had to get back otherwise people would start asking questions again. of course when they had got back the ward was in full swing and was becoming more busy by the minute so it was all hands on deck with Eddi starting to rush round and organise where everyone was going and then there was Luc going to help an old man called Howard and too luc's surprise he was a very nice guy, telling him stories about the war luckily he had children and his daughters were coming to see how he was and if he was ready take him home,luckily it was just a gash to the head and a sore but not broken arm. While on the other hand Eddi must of been dealing with the wort patient ever he had just consented to eddi doing some stitches in his head and hand then after Eddi had started he had complained about how slow she was being and how it was crook eyed to which she had replied if would be if she went any faster, he then decided that he wanted a doctors opinion and when Sacha had come over he had began to call Eddi what seemed every name under the sun and had told Sacha he didn't want a "Fat mans" opinion and how he should quit his job and be santa claus at the town centre during this eddi had called security because she and Sacha and every other patient shouldn't have to put up with a man like mr Stanley about 5mins later security took him back to ED, after the rush of patients getting brought in most of them were sent to different wards for different reasons so AAU had become almost dead it was almost an hour left of their shifts which meant either they go to Eddi's or they went to his ready for his half day and her whole day off tommrow..


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reviews and reading it means a lot xx

And luc's back next Tuesday exited much!

They had decided that they would go to the car dealership when they woke up because they were at hers and when they had got there they had been greeted by a man looking no older then Luc with jet black hair and brown eyes, he had started off by advising them what car would be best for them both and it wasn't till half way through they had been sold on a volkswagen polo in black and had told the man that they had wanted this one even though he was still trying to sell them one at a higher price after a while the man seemed to get the message and they were signing paperwork so that they could take the car back to Eddi's round the corner to get it taxed and put insurance on it so they could drive it around now and when Peanut decided to make an appearance which was only seven months away, when they had arrived back and had done everything that were going to do they had decided that they should look at some houses online which they had short listed to two it was now a case of going to see them to which Eddi had told him to phone the estate agent and see if they could go see them on Saturday beacuse generally people went out on Saturdays so the couple or family wouldn't be in, until then it was back to the day jobs of doctoring and nursing luckily Luc didn't have to be in for a few hours so they had decied to watch the prisoner once more and for Eddi she didn't have to be in work all day so she could laze round do some online shopping etc. it was only half way through the film Eddi had fallen asleep on Luc smiling to herself peacefully, around 10 minutes later Luc had made the decision to move Eddi into the comfort of her own bed she was obviously tired and having morning sickness like she had wasn't really helping he had kissed her forehead and wrote a note explaining he would be back after his shift he then left closing the bedroom door slightly walking through the flat and gently closing the front door behind him walking the ten minute destination to work.

Of course when he had got to work it had been calmer then usual it wasn't as busy compared to normal when it would be packed and no bed spaces available but today was different he was different Eddi McKee had changed him for the better the baby Had changed him all round he was a changed man weeks or years ago he wouldn't of thought that he would be able to say "I love you" to anyone he had hardly ever said it to his parents, never thought either that he would find himself tied down in a committed relationship the main thing was that he was happy that he was with Eddi and that from that they were going to have a baby it might of been a weird relationship to others but it was how they worked so well if they became like Sacha and Chrissie then they wouldn't of been able to cope their relationship was normal but his and Eddi's was different and that's how they worked god knows Eddi was most probably a fool for taking him back but he was glad that she had listened to him and forgave him because god knows how he would of copped or how Eddi, would of but that hadn't happened and now it was time to look forward to the future as a family. It was now halfway though his shift and it hadn't been to bad a patient who had a massive phobia of needles and to do what they needed to do they had to get conformation to give her some sedative pills so that they could do her bloods out and plus a cannula so if she needs antibiotics they would be able to administer them if she needed them,also his mum and father had called while he was working so he had told them he would phone them in his break to which he had done they had called to say that they had sorted Benjamin's stuff out and had wondered if they wanted to come up and grab some stuff before they moved into their house, deep down Luc was sentimental and kept what most would call pointless or no point in keeping but he didn't care they had been memories at the end of the day, he also said he would ask Eddi when he spoke to her next.. Now he was on too the other half of his shift seeing as he finished at 12 he was hoping that it came quicker so he could be with Eddi and make sure she was ok. A Few hours or more later he was out of his way back to the flat ready to sink into bed when he had got back he saw Eddi asleep peacefully on the bed he got in next to her wrapping his hands around her

"Luc?"

"No it's the boogyman,Shh go back to sleep."

"Ok see you in the morning."

It was now a week later and it hadn't been the hospital shift ever it started with the pair of them starting at the same time Sacha and Eddi had a patient Jim Carsel who was one of the best patients they had most probably had he was no trouble until he had decided out of the blue to grab a scalpel and lock Eddi into the side room which made her fear for her and most importantly her unborn child's life of course when Luc and Sacha had found her she had been crying to Mr Carsel about not hurting her baby to which he said he couldn't give a toss about she had asked him why he was doing it and apparently Eddi had been involved in his mums care to which she had died Eddi had tried to explain that her heart gave out but he wasn't having it and he had now got her in a sort of head lock and had he scalpel just inches away and Eddi was just about hysterically crying at this point while his was happening Sacha Was giving Luc a puzzled look to as why Eddi had been muttering words about a baby to which Luc had shushed him.

"Oh god Luc no she isn't is she?."

"Yeah nearly three months don't say anything will you?"

"course not congratulations."

"Thank you it wont be if security don't hurry up"

When security had arrived ten minuets later Mr Carsel was on the verge of stabbing Eddi in the stomach to be precise the amount of times he had gone to do it and hadn't was a good thing surely? They had then gone ahead and barged the door down and threatened to laser him if he didn't put the scalpel down luckily for Eddi and everyone around her he wasn't a danger as he had put the scalpel down and tried to plead that he was sorry, with Luc and Sacha running into the room not that they cared anymore they hugged like there was no tomorrow It didn't matter now if anyone new "His Eddi and their baby" had been in trouble and all he wanted to comfort her make sure they were ok.

"You alright Ed?"

Though sobs Eddi had manged to say that she was just in shock and something about the baby..

"Look why don't you two go to the staff room and I call the obstetrician and come get you when he or she is here"

"Thanks Sacha."

"Its alright."

when they had got to the staff room Eddi's sobs were much quieter and she was beginning to talk in proper sentences.

"Luc I was so scared what about the baby."

"look Sacha's gone to phone the obstetrician and then he'll come and us ok?"

"Looks like people will start talking about us hey how long before its on Darwin?"

"I bet now." he said chuckling.

"I reckon, Sacha said he wouldn't tell anyone about the baby."

"That's good he's a good friend."

"He is."

"You sure your ok though?"

"I'll be fine just want to clear my mind that peanut is ok."

"alright if your sure,after we're done we'll go home malright?"

I forgot to say or rather Luc that a week later they had moved into a house not a far walk from the hospital because the couple had to move out of theirs quickly so they had been able to move quickly and they had left the necessary items that they had needed like a fridge freezer, cooker, washing machine etc. and they didn't have much stuff either with Eddi's tiny flat and Luc's caravan so it was easy for them to move in and they Loved their house big garden, loads of windows for Luc, and three bedrooms if needed so too them it was just what wanted and needed. Just then Sacha walked though the door.

"I got you an appointment hope your ok Ed?"

"I'm fine and thank you."

"we'll see you tomorrow Sacha alright?"

"Bye Luc Bye Ed good luck."

They had got up there with few stares and whispers to which annoyed Luc because they had better things to do then gossip about him and Eddi, they signed Eddi in an away they went to discover that the baby was fine and also to discover it was a boy to which Eddi had her thoughts about she didn't think it would be a girl and she had been right they had been left alone for a while and you could see their grins from ear to ear.

"Little Noah Benjamin hemmingway ey?"

"I had a feeling it would be,I'm glad everything is ok though."

"Me too Ed me too, and if you lay down you can slightly see a bump too,we'll have to phone your mum and brother and my parents tell them the good news and invite them down they stay the weekend."

"Yeah we'll do it later I'm sure they'll get along, my mum gets along with everyone pretty much."

"I'm sure they will now lets head home."

When they had arrived home they had had voicemails on the house phone from her mum and his mum saying they were just testing the number out but that they must be a work Eddi clicked the redial number at Luc's mum was at the other end.

"Hello Eddi,Luc is that you?"

"Yeah it's us how are you?"

"We're good this end you?"

"Sort of I got held hostage today but the baby and are I fine actually that's why we called."

"Oh god I hope your alright?"

"I'm good but little Noah Benjamin Hemingway will be coming soon"

"Oh a boy that's fantastic and after your brother."

"Eddi decided on it."

"Oh that's fantastic"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come over the weekend so you can meet Eddi's mother and brother?"

"Oh that sounds good we'll come about four?"

"Thats fine see you then bye."

"see you."

The conversation had been the same with Eddi's mother apart from the crying on the other end when Eddi had told her about her day and how it was a boy they had arranged to pick them up from the train station at 12 on Friday to which Eliza was really excited about. Till then it was getting the house ready and more work.


	7. Chapter 7

I know Joseph Millson has done an interview and has said that there is a while and that Eddi gets addicted to pills in sate of shock about that I never thought she would do anything like that to be honest I'm going to blame max she also gets fragged out of Sacha's wedding by Luc what is going on holby writers? It should be funny at least we know there is a future form them right?! and thanks for reviewing xxx

The second day of the work made Eddi a bit scared inside incase something like that happened again although she had fought her way out of this situations time and time again this time she was carrying her child and that scared her more then anything, they day had gone smoothly and there were the case of stares and people gossiping the one that had annoyed Luc much was saying that it was a drugged up child and how the had felt sorry for Eddi although she was most probably on them too it had wound Luc up so much that ending up punching the wall in frustration which Eddi to say the least had been surprised about because she had never seen that side to him yet. Seeing as they finished at three they had decided to take the car to work and hit the shops after to buy some last minute items for the bedrooms in the house as they pretty much had everything sorted, they had a black and white living room a purple and silver kitchen,master bedroom white and silver with two spare rooms neutral colours. But the one for Noah was going to be decorated white with a mixture of colours and wall stickers with animals and that on, they had also ordered his pram and other heavy stuff like wardrobe and cot etc. so that Eddi didn't have to worry later on she would only have to worry about clothes,bottles,nappies and everything else a baby would need,it had been a bugaboo neon (I've done research look it up ;)) because it was different colour then most a navy blue with neon orange wheels and they had liked it and by the video it look easy enough to use, when they had got into town is wouldn't of seemed possible a few months ago but Eddi McKee had got distracted in the mothercare section of the clothes while what seemed to be an high bill on Eddi's watch Luc had to drag her out otherwise the company would have no boys clothes left not that Eddi seemed to mind as she had protested it was good for the business. After a few hours and less money later they had retreated to the comfort of their own home and decided that they would order takeaway Indian to be precise as she knew If they had one over the weekend it wouldn't be that as her mum and brother weren't to keen on spicy food and they would much rather eat Chinese or something so that was that settled they had decided to watch the hangover as Luc had seen it a while ago and found it "Funny" So "Funny" he had apparently nearly choked on laughing so much, of course when the food had came and the movie had started Luc had began laughing loudly something Eddi had rarely seen from him. A few later hours the film had ended and they had made the decision to go to bed as they both felt shattered more so then Eddi now she had hit the three month mark she had tiredness and less sickness also aches in her back but that wasn't going to stop her working she or rare rather had been to see Mr Hansen and tell him their news which he seemed ok about he had even muttered a congratulations somewhere between them telling him and Eddi stating she wanted to work full time to which he had agreed but if she needed the time or anything just to take it off also they had worked out that Monday,Tuesday would be Luc's day and they would both work wednesday while Eddi worked the other two days it would be good for Noah as he would get to socialise with other children his age one day a week but for the few years until he was about two they would ask their parents if they wouldn't mind to which they were sure they wouldn't it was their grandson and Liam's nephew. They had also said that Eddi wouldn't maintain this for at least a month and Luc three weeks.

The next couple of days seemed to fly past and before they knew it they were on there way to the train station to pick up her mother Eliza and brother Liam to take them home ready for Lucs parents Robert and Judith who where due to arrive around four hours later of course when they had pulled up Eddi's mum had left Liam with the cases and ran so she could hug her daughter leaving Luc to help Liam.

"Oh Eddi it's good to see you you've dyed your hair again haven't you it looks nice how are you? How's work? How's the baby?" all the questions from her mum seemed to flow out just like they had always had done she seemed to like to know every answer.

"Mum calm down will you your rambling again I'm fine the baby's fine works fine and I have dyed my hair again and put it back to its original cut"

"I'll try to stop that it looks good and that's brilliant you've met a decent man haven't you?"

"I would say so were opposites in ways but in others we work so well I've never felt like this before you know"

"that's good it wasn't like that with your father the idiot I was I think I got with him for the wrong reasons like your nan never liked his parents so she didn't like him I just wanted to prove everyone wrong then we had you he loved you every other day I left I couldn't cope with you being ignored he came running back a changed man I fell into his trap then your brother came didn't want him at all forced me to have an abortion which I disagreed on he then came round and after your brother was born never saw him again someone said he may of moved abroad I couldn't be dealing with that again so now we are here."

"luckily enough I don't think Luc will do that if he did I'd kill him."

"Come'on I think the boys are waiting."

"Yes mother."

Eddi was in a state of shock due to having what they would call a heart to heart in the family they hadn't had one for years long before Eddi moved out she couldn't cope anymore with her moods although she had been of the alcohol for a while Eddi didn't want to take risk and wanted her to move down and go to meetings,when she was younger she would be in charge of her brother while her mother was drunk luckily she hadn't been violent she had been giddy and done some stupid things but that was all in the pass now now it was time to focus on the future.

Of course the drive home had Eliza telling Luc what a good man he was for helping Liam and then some stories about Eddi as a young child which some Eddi didn't seem too keen on. And when they had got home all her mother could do was comment on ever detail in the house and how nice it was Liam and Eddi had to laugh cause she just wanted to speak to Luc Eddi had felt sorry for Luc's parents and they weren't even here yet but they had all this to come roll on four'o clock she thought!

"Luc" Eddi had shouted "can you make us a drink please? Your always telling me to take it easy."

"You love winding me up don't you you wait McKee you wait."

"Well you shouldn't make everything sound so literal then should you?"

"Got a girlfriend Liam yet?"

"You sound just like mum."

"Well..."

"I did but she didn't like mum said she was a "Weird character." She wanted me to choose between her or mum but family comes first."

"That's good I'm sure there"ll be someone decent when You move down here."

"Spoke to Robbin lately?."

"Saw him the other week he was going to work in a mechanics shop or something said we'd been invitied to the wedding we've all got plus ones."

"Saras getting married never thought I see the day the amount of times she would say it wasn't her now look."

"Like you said you would never have kids Eddi? Because all they did was scream and beacuse of your brother."

"I guess we've all changed now."

"Luc you'll have to meet her my best friend Sara she is like me in ways."

"Now why would I want to meet someone like you for? The whit and sarcasm in the room would be a nightmare ;)"

"I'm sure we aren't that bad now."

"Of course we will go."

The next few hours seemed to pass quickly with Eddi telling her mum the answers she wanted to know.

"You used to fight?"

"I would say disagree we are opposites but we work I like to drink Luc doesn't we don't always agree on everything but it doesn't matter, to he truthful I used to hate Luc I even quit the ward and transferred for a day but I suppose being on different ward made me miss the banter and how it was my ward"

"You've grown up to be something better then your old mother let's hope your brother follows in your footsteps and not mine."

Just then the door had rung and Luc and Eddi had gotten up and opened it with smile plastered on their faces.

"Oh Luc look at you come here." Judith had said pulling Luc into the biggest hug possible.

"Judith leave the poor boy alone." "Ah you must be Eddi, Liam and Eliza."

"Nice to meet you Robert,Judith."

"Likewise you look well I do my son is looking after you."

"every second of the day."

"Good boy Luc."

"Let's show you your room then well Come down have a drink and a chat?"

"that sounds good doesn't it Robert?"

"Sure does,lead the way."

When they had got up there Luc's parents had commented That the house was very nice and so was their room when they had left to go back downstairs had sat there all chatting mainly about the couple and being grandparents and uncles and how generally excited they all where.

"Me and Eddi were wondering for the first couple of years if you both wouldn't mind sharing having him on Wednesday?."

"You know me and Liam wont mind."

"we wouldn't mind either it would be great get to spend some quality time with our grandson."

"Thank you both."

When conversation had died down after being on full swing they had decided that they would order some food Chinese which had arrived about half and later and Eddi seemed to be eating it like it was going out of fashion Luckily Luc had ordered some more knowing what Eddi would be like after the past few weeks. They had Also watched some tv nothing exciting just a bit of background noise that's when a few hours later they had one by one retreated to bed first Liam and her mum due to the traveling and then Luc's parents and finally him and Eddi had retired too after doing some tiding up it wasn't a thing that Eddi liked waking up too mess so they dealt with it before. When eyes had woken up the next morning it had been a little after nine and Eddi had gotten up a little earlier seeing as she couldn't get back to sleep so she decided that she would get things ready for breakfast knowing she would have toast with marmite and Luc would have toast and orange marmalade she got them out and not sure about Luc's parents would like she got the cereal out also, when everyone had arrived down stairs in their pyjamas they had retreated to go and get breakfast and watch the morning news Luc had put on.

"Did you sleep alright." Eddi had asked.

"We slept fine didn't we Robert."

"We did after the week we've had I'm guessing you went out like a log with the traveling."

"Yeah don't think I've seen Liam fall fast asleep like that before and it normally takes Me ages to fall asleep."

"That's good mum I was thinking why don't we All go into tow today grab some lunch and head back here."

"Sounds brilliant.

When their guest had heeded upstairs to use the bathrooms to get ready Eddi and Luc had cuddled on the sofa a rare sight a few months ago but now a regular sight.

"Your mum seems to like me."

"Put it this way your about the only man she has ever liked for a while whatever you've done is for the good"

"Told you she would love me." Luc replied sarcastically.

"Do you think your parents like me?."

"You worry to much Miss McKee I'm positive they love you nearly as much as I do."

"Really?."

"Really,now stop worrying." and with that she had shuffled closer with him kissing the top of her head hand on her stomach.

"I Love You Ed." Words that wouldn't have seemed possible to come out of Luc's mouth a while ago.

"I Love You Too, Now let's go get ready I think everyone is done."


	8. Chapter 8

Of course when everyone had finished and was ready they got into their cars and left for the town with Luc's parents following behind. When they had parked brought the parking tickets they headed into the east side of the town first due to their being more shops then they would head to the west to go and grab some lunch, when they started looking round they had been to House Of Fraser to which Judith and Robert had proceeded to buy Noah continuous presents to which they had been grateful for even Eddi's mum couldn't resist the little outfit that hung on shelves it had been a pair of jeans with a checkered shirt and a little leather jacket which Eddi had thought it was nice gesture from her mum. Eddi had also had To buy maternity jeans even though the thought didn't really make her that happy because her petite figure was getting bigger and her Favourite jeans were becoming impossible to do up, but in a sense she like the idea as it showed that their baby was growing, her bump was slowly growing and it would be soon not only Sacha that knew not that would mind as much now seeing as everyone new about their relationship. As they had walked around the shops they had saw a lot of things to with Christmas which had brought up the subject.  
"Look Christmas cards you should all join us for Christmas?"  
"I don't think so with Eddi so we'll do it ours this year until next year? What do you think?"  
"I like that idea it'll be your first Christmas as a family so it'll be better in your home."  
"But he won't even Be born yet mum."  
"Still when your brother was inside me and it was Christmas you technically Become a family"  
"Sound plausible where do you want to go next?" Not wanting to start an argument when he could have.  
"Somewhere to eat I know what your like when you don't eat."  
"So that's why you are so moody half of the time."  
"That is not true." Said Luc trying to protest that it wasn't.  
"Alright calm down,let's just go anyway."  
Looking at it sim months later it had been a good weekend and a lot had happened from then to to now the obvious one was that Eddi had become looking like "a whale" her words not mine even though I had protested that she still looked Beautiful she wasn't having one bit another thing was that she had the a weird craving for Gherkins which was healthy for the job she was due to talking to the patients so she was having to clean her teeth what seemed every minute of the day, she had also even till now had suffered with aches but she was determined not to let it get her down otherwise she would of been on maternity leave not something she had wanted because it would of meant watching Jeremy Kyle and loose woman all day and Falling asleep in between advert breaks not something that had appealed to her in the slightest so she carried on working till now they had three weeks left and it had been the most nerve racking thing ever they still weren't strong on the idea of how they would be good parents but they knew they would somehow work it out in their own little world they had going on. Eddi's mum had finally around four months earlier brought a house for her and Liam about ten minutes from them and science had been going to her meetings and had they had been going round to Eddi's and Luc's ever since on a Friday night and everyone and then even though they were always welcome Judith and Robert joined them, they had also got all what they thought Noah would need including a dummy thermometer because they had both known that when they had children in aau it was sometimes impossible to get them to keep still to take it. They had got the pram which Eddi hadn't realised they had to collect it from the shop and trying to see Luc put it together was funny you see if you told the parts in medical terms he'd put it together so easy so that's what Eddi had done to ensure it was out together probably. I forgot to mention the other staff found out soon after the weekend well you can guess who found out first and had told everyone or gave subtitle hints of course everyone was happy for them as far as they were aware even till now it sometimes felt like they near enough on the front of hospital gossip along with Jac and Johnny who had been going out for nearly a year and as far as Luc and Eddi could tell they were a happy couple like them and no doubt get married sooner or later in the future. But going back to the present Eddi had spent her days at home rearranging and sorting Noah's room as they were much to do she had also sorted out her baby bag and her hospital bag seeing as she was house bound Luc had told her not to go anywhere and seeing as he had took the car everyday and the bus stop a little to far to walk from theirs she couldn't leave even if she wanted too, so when Liam had got a little runaround a week back her mum and Liam had been over to keep her company which she liked very much because otherwise she felt like she would of gone insane Luc's parents had visited in the day sometimes if they couldn't make it on Friday night which Eddi had thought of sweet she was glad that they all got on glad that Noah would have grandparents.  
"Eddi?"  
"Upstairs."  
"Eddi what have I told you about moving stuff."  
"I know but it didn't look right there you know? Anyway it might help the Noah get here quicker." Not liking the fact she was bored of being fat it had started to get on her nerves.  
"I've told you what we can do but you won't listen."  
"Well I'm not having sex I'm too big, I don't want a hot curry, don't want to drive just to go over speedbumps and I can't walk far so the answer is no."  
"I tried you can't say I haven't." With this pregnancy Eddi had become more picky and could spend hours choosing something because of it or pick something then not want it which Luc had slowly lost patience for. After that debacle they had retreated to the comfort of their living room for a chicken korma which Eddi's mum had helped her make before, they had both been knackered so they decided that their bed was in order Eddi has trouble sleeping due to fact of her being pregnant so Luc would often rub circles on her back which seemed to help her drift off which tonight it had helped her a lot as she had gone to sleep "out like a light." Till after three she had woken up,with excruciating pains none had explained it like this to her only the good bits like don't worry you'll forget when the baby is born so don't worry etc. but all of that didn't matter now she heard Luc stir next to her.  
"Luc I'm scared and it hurts no one said it would hurt this much."  
"look I'll go grab you some joggers and a t-shirt and that and then go phone the hospital and our parents then go alright?" It was a situation Luc hadn't dealt with before and to Eddi's surprise he was handling it quite well. Of course she had r,rind him to bring the hospital bag with him and on the phone they had told him to bring her straight in, and speaking to Liam he had been half asleep but when Luc had told him the news that his nephew might be making an appearance he had perked up big time and proceeded to tell his mum who had practically screamed down the phone with happiness and told them that he would call when there was any news his mum and dad had been more and less the same reminding him that he should call them so they could come down another thing to remember! But something was missing? He had forgot something!  
Oh Yeah! Eddi who was still currently on the bed in unbelievable pain.  
"Sorry I took so long are you ok?"  
"What does it look like to you?" Eddi had replied sarcastically.  
"Not good why don't we get you in the car now?"  
"Ok it's your fault I'm in this mess you realise?"  
"Now there's me thinking it took too to tango." He replied sarcastically."  
"What century do you live in? Ahhhhh you son of a b****."  
"Come on take my hand." Replied Luc taking Eddi's hand and putting his other round her back trying to help her up. When they had got to the car Luc had lost count on the amount of times Eddi had given him verbal abuse for putting her in pain in between screaming and cursing every time she had another contraction. Of course when they had got in the car Luc had been telling her to do her breathing (imagine Lucs face ;) ) whilst going at a fast speed so they could get there with 5 minutes not ten cause he could see by looking at Eddi that Noah didn't want to wait around any longer bit like Luc has no patience. When they parked up And gotten out they took a fast walk inside "well a fast walk for Eddi at the moment." It was he night shift and as Luc remembered most of their friends were doing nights so they would mot probably bump into someone not that they would have time to stand around and chat of course, luckily they hadn't seen anyone on their travels up to maternity when signed in and in bed and the normal protocol was taken meaning examined and questions answered and the had told them that he wouldn't be to long as she was already 9cm dilated so she was quite lucky... About 2 hours later a cry had entered the room a very loud one at that one that had five fingers and toes and his dad's nose and a head of hair quite a bit. ( .hu/photo/1111660 here is what he looks like excuse the dad in the photo xx)  
He also made the face that Eddi made when she was tired and was fairly long, he had weighed 7pound and 2Ounces.  
"He's perfect." Eddi had whispered scared of waking him up from the position he was in.  
"Just like you eh?"  
"Such a charmer aren't you don't cause I'm not letting you put me in that kind of pain again."  
"You caused as much of it as I did." He replied.  
"Alright smart ass."  
"Why don't you let me take him while you get some sleep."  
"Are you sure."  
"I'm sure now close them eyes."  
Not long after Eddi had fallen asleep and Noah had started fussing.  
"ssshhhh" came the gentle reply of Luc rocking his son up and down the room.  
"You know it's going to be alright you me and your mum were going to be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading and that I had more written buts I accidentally deleted it lol xx

About a Hour later Eddi had woken from her peaceful slumber to find that Luc was sitting in the rocking chair gently rocking Noah who looked very alert.

"Hello sleepy head." When he had noticed Eddi was practically staring at him.

"How's our son doing?" Worried that something may be wrong.

"He is fine nurse came in while you we're asleep to show me how to feed him personally I found it an offence but I went along with it told me I had good skill, then I changed him into the baby grow you picked, and he's been staring at me since."

"He's most probably scared of you." She replied sarcastically.

Luc walked over and sat on the bed placing Noah's head gently on his mothers knee caps and played a loving arm around Eddi's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

Eddi on the other hand was engrossed at their son who was staring with his big blue eyes who then had perceived to cry when a loud bang was heard possibly from next door,who had then quieted down quite quickly after Eddi had spoken which obviously meant he like his mothers Voice.

"Have you phoned anyone yet?"

"I was just going to after you woke up anyway didn't want you disturbed."

"Your mum must be going crazy as is my mum most probably." She said making her self chuckle in the process thinking about what Liam and robert were going though."

"I'll be outside the door if you want me."

"Alright I'm sure we'll be fine wont we Noah?." "Yes daddy." Replied Eddi imitating a child.

Luc chuckled and walked outside the door carefully shutting it behind him not wanting to disturb Noah who had fallen asleep peacefully.

"It's me Luc I'm calling to say well you no what I'm going to say so there is no point in me explaining is there?"

"I've got a nephew and mum's got a grandson?"

"Got it in one."

"Mum says what's he like? And is he ok?"

"Come see for yourselves why don't we meet here at around ten past nine? It'll give my parents time to get here?"

"Alright we'll see you then bye." And Liam then hung up the phone leaving Luc to dial his parents it was his mother who answered very quickly.

"Hello" his mother replied on the other end.

"It's me mother can you get to the hospital around ten past nine Because Liam and Eliza are coming and I said it would give you time to get over I want everyone together."

"That's lovely Luc will get going soon." He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket slowly opening the door to reveal Eddi walking up an down trying to hush down Noah who was crying.

"I've checked And he is fine and he can't be hungry he's not burning up did he wind earlier?" Eddi asked sounding motherly who would of thought?

"We'll he got some sick onto the muslin square (a piece of fabric into a square used for mopping up baby sick etc for the people who might not know) So the answer would be yes." He replied.

"Well what's wrong with him." Her voice softening "shush..."

"I think he just wants to be made a fuss of I don't see the point though he'll be getting loads of attention."

"If he's like it now imagine when he's older." She said making her self and Luc chuckle..

"I wonder who he gets that from?"

"Certainly not me." She replied sarcastically

"Your mum and Liam and my parents will be here in less then an hour now." He replied looking at his watch.

Of course the hour had passed and they had all arrived safely and Luc had showed them to the room where they were met by Eddi trying to hush her sons cries.

"What's wrong Ed?" Asked Eliza walking into the room up to Eddi.

"We figured out he likes attention he doesn't actually have anything wrong or want want anything so he just cries."

"You're brother did that whereas you didn't want to acknowledge me half the time if you had hurt yourself you tended to your self very independent still are." She replied.

"Luc was just the same as Eddi by the sound of it well all blame Liam shall we." Luc's mother joked.

"It's not a bad thing at least he'll come to you if he needs help when he is older."

"I suppose."Eddi replied "never thought of it like that."

Awhile after the crying had died down into sobs and then peaceful sleeping he had got passed round like the were playing "pass the parcel."

"He's the spitting image of you Luc." Replied Robert "I can see a bit of Eddi but more you."

"It's a good thing I wasn't exactly the prettiest baby going round."

"I'm sure you were." Luc replied

"When they letting you out Sis?"

"Tonight they said." Unknown that he and his mum plus Lucs parents had a small welcome home party with friends from the hospital and some of Luc's close friends and Eddi's.

"Text us when cause me and mum said we'd get the house ready for you alright?"

"Thanks and will do."

A few hours had passed and everyone was taking different duties In helping look after Noah to let Eddi and Luc take naps they were grateful, and when they had both woken up it had been after lunch time and Noah had been demanding a feed and had brought some of it back up due to wolfing it down.

"We had better go soon visiting hours have come and gone but we'll pop in one you've settled down." Replied Judith kissing her grandsons head and hugging Eddi and Luc.

"You're brother would of been proud Luc." Spoke Robert "if he had been here you wouldn't of got a moments peace he would be in your house 24/7."

"Now that I agree with." Replied Luc. "We'll see you later in the week."

"Bye Robert Eliza." Eddi had called "have a safe journey."

"We better head of in a minute Ed's mum promised that she'd go talk to the others at the AA meeting."

"We'll see ya soon." He replied with his mother in tow.

Now they had to set the party up and wait...


	10. Chapter 10

excuse me if I get the Yorkshire accent wrong if I do tell me xx

ThanK's for reading and reviewing xx

Of course when they had left they had all gone to Eddi and Luc's house which didn't take them long when they had got their Luc's parents had started setting up the balloons and banners it got halfway in when Luc had texted to say they would be back around four which was around a few hours away so they had texted Luc's and Eddi's friends to let them know to be here for half an hour early most of them had replied quickly others hadn't got back yet. They had blue banners and balloons they hadn't put anything on the front door otherwise the two of them would of guessed and most probably not came in. The hours soon passed and before they new it their friends and colleagues from the hospital had arrived Liam speaking Eddi's friends and most of them had brothers that were his friends too, Luc's parents getting to know Sacha and Chrissie and others from the hospital and Eliza was talkimg to everyone in the room. Till Liam saw lights pulling up and they turned the lights off.

"Mum Liam." Eddi had called

"Surprise." Everyone had shouted thankfully not waking Noah up in the process.

Luc and Eddi had Been taken back it was the onwards that they realised what great friends and family they had. It had been Sacha and Chrissie and other members of staff from the hospital people who they considered friends that came over first to tell them how handsome he looked which Luc had sarcastically told them "Thank You" although not everyone understood his sarcasm yet and proceeded to tell him they meant his son. They had thanked their parents equally for all they had done over the nine months and for the party they had organised.

"Edwardo." Came the Yorkshire accent from across the room

"Sarah you made it where's David?"

"'Ow Do?"

"We're not in Yorkshire anymore Y'know."

"He's working while seven so he couldn't make it."

"It's a nice yam you've got here."

"Yeah just right in't it?"

"Bet your as 'appy as a pig in muck."

"Yeah as you I suspect."

"So where is this boy ya brother keeps going on about then."

"Which one?" Replied Eddi sarcastically.

"Your still the same then?"

"I'll get both 'ang on."

"Come meet my friend Sarah you understand the Yorkshire accent don't 'cha cause your going to need if not I'll translate."

"I picked bits up while I was traveling."

"Alright, now give me our son." She replied emphasising the OUR.

"Sarah, Luc , Luc , Sarah Oh and Noah meet auntie Sarah here you can hold if you'd like."

"Pass 'im here then." So your Luc then?"

"No I'm Noah pass me the rattle and bottle."

"You're Like Eddi then sarcastic consider your self jammy Edwardo 'ere said she'd never Marry or have kids all cause she wanted to be propa and be some scientist now look she joked."

"Jammy? And you wanted to be a scientist?"

"Yeah and I'm now a nurse great one!" "And it means very Lucky. And I've got a phd in medicine so I'm halfway there..."

"Yes I'm jammy." "I've got The person you call Edwardo here a a not so many hours old son." I presume you've a husband?"

"We'll nearly were getting married sometime maybe next year or after." You seem a reight gud sooart."

"Translate?"

"You're a really kind person which we know ain't true." Eddi had joked.

"It's true she wouldn't 'ave had no one the lass she is an'll and you helped her betcha no one would or helped her like you did."

"Well I couldn't watch her do that to herself I care to much about her." He replied heartfelt.

"Good, we'll 'ave to meet up get kaylied."

"Yeah Luc don't do all that."

"I thought you'd go for someone like ya but opposites attract." Maybe some pop for Luc and coke and vodka for us and david drinks wine the "Posh Bastard" you don't drink at all then Luc?"

"Doesn't appeal to me alcohol but if Eddi wants to drink it its up to her."

"And dont give me that Sarah the one who hardly drinks anyway you drink two and can get drunk." She laughed.

"True but you wait ill embarrass you in front of your boyfriend." She laughed..

"Oh I've got a better plan ill announce something on Facebook or show something.."

"You wouldn't would ya?"

"Of course not." With a faint Yes under her breath with Luc able to hear.

"You wicked soul." he laughed.

"We'll I'm going to get going in a minute David coming down 'ere and we're going out for a'meal and that. I'll text'cha and we'll meet up Yeah?"

"Yeah see ya soon your welcome anytime you and David ok?" "Now give me a hug goodbye."

Hugs were exchanged and the amount of kisses that were given to Noah he seemed to like it and hadn't moved a inch.

"Nice to meet ya pet see ya's soon."

"Bye Sarah nice to meet you too." Replied Luc still baffled over the Yorkshire accent.

"Bye have a safe journey." Replied Eddi shutting the door with Luc going to greet more of their guest that had arrived.. They had spoke to Jac and Jonny and Jac had held Noah much to Eddi's and Jonny's pleas and Eddi knew that deep down Jac wanted children but for whatever reason she hadn't and she wasn't going to pry and ask why... Spoke to Sacha and Chrissie in more detail with Sacha saying how he wished Daniel was like that who was now in Sacha's arms saying baby shhh while stroking his head while Chrissie was telling Eddi to cherish the moments which she had replied she would and that they should get together more although she and Chrissie didn't get on "like a house of fire" it would mean the world to Sacha so she would do it and had agreed. After speaking to Luc's friends and so on people had started to retire home one being Luc's parents telling them they phone later in the week see how they were doing, soon they had their house to their selfs after Liam and her mum had stayed to help tidy up.

"Life's good."

"Too good ya know I think you was meant to leave for awhile and me take drugs." She replied out of the blue.

"Really why?" He asked shocked.

"I think if you'd of stayed we wouldn't have Noah or even still be together I don't know you but it made me appreciate those around me like you."

"I see yeah it made me realise that I care for you and that I love you, it think I was unsure before but seeing you like that and with someone else made me realise it." "I'm just great-full I've got you and Peanut here." He replied kissing her head softly.

"I'm glad too now how about that sleep cause I've got a feeling we aren't going to get much the next few years." She replied chuckling.

"You take him up and I'll go get his feed ready for the night."

"Alright see you up." Eddi replied getting up of the sofa with a now grizzly Noah wanting his milk.

"Ssh your daddy's making it." She replied in a calm soothing tone.

Of course with out realising it she was becoming a mother it was just natural and instinct and even Luc without realising was taking on the paternal role all they knew is that they wanted to be better parents and role models then theirs Aside from Luc's mum his father and her mum and her father whom she didn't know she  
definitely did not want to her child not to have a child fatherless or have a mother who just about drunk herself to death. She now had a brown eyed Noah staring at her almost as he was like a puppy pleading for something.

"What room you in?" He replied shouting up the stairs.

"Ours." She replied seeing him walk into the room moments later "He seems more content laying on my legs then in my arms." "Is the temperature ok?"

"It's fine here you go." He replied giving her the Luke warm bottle to her luckily the bottles they had brought had a thermometer in it and it changed colour to show when it was suitable for the "little one."

He must of been hungry because he seemed to wolf it down much to Eddi's dismay she had to try and slow him down and he decided that when he winded that he wouldn't do that either so she left him wanted more food until he did so but it was no use twenty minutes later her Luc had given up hope it wasn't till after he decided to be sick.

"Serves you right mister." She replied noticing he was now drifting of to sleep.

"Let's put him in otherwise he'll be in he bed all night but knowing you you'll be checking every five minutes he'll be fine he'll let us know if he wants us."

"I can't help it." She replied putting him down in his Moses basket.

"Sleep tight." They both replied in unison. "Sleep tight."


	11. Chapter 11

Luc's and Eddi's bedroom had recently been decorated with the help of Luc and Liam and his dad it was now white and and woody colour almost as if they were down the coast she had done it on the reason that the colours wouldn't make Luc feel more claustrophobic, although it fazed her to as why because the caravan was smaller then the room they were in. When asked why his reply was that its was in the open air,windows opened and only one of him. Their room also had wall stickers covering the feature wall it's was decreased in trees and birds and a saying "first we had each-other then we had Noah then we had everything." A saying Eddi had personalised on the web and she couldn't be more pleased with it. It may have not really been their style plastering things over walls and being over "Lovey." But still so she and him liked it and that's all that mattered.

"Waaaah." Came the cries from Noah at 1 in the Morning.

"I'll go get it you get Noah she replied who was at the foot of his parents bed in his bassinet around the time it had taken Eddi to get to the kitchen was the same amount of time it took Luc to get out of bed and pick their son up and try to comfort him which wasn't working defiantly like his mum in that sense "Stubborn"

Placing the bib on him hearing Eddi's footsteps come up the stairs. "Here mummy comes." He said in a whisper.

"He's stubborn like you I figured out the little monster didn't want to hush up till now or he's a mummy's boy."

"I'm not stubborn." She laughed "Not all the time." "You're just saying that cause he's a mummy's boy." "You'll have a child who'll be a daddy's girl then ill be jealous." Releasing what she had said she went quite.

"You want more kids?" he asked placing the bottle into Noah's mouth.

"Forget what I said I'm just tired." She replied scared he wouldn't like the idea and run a mile.

"I wouldn't mind having more kids at some point maybe when's he's older I don't want him being an only child I loved growing up with my brother." Seeing her face change he knew that this made her happy.

"Yeah I suppose he should have a sibling at some point." She replied not trying to show how eager she was to have more kids. And for Eddi it felt strange considering she had said she never wanted kids after helping to look after Liam, because he could be a handful also thinking that she didn't want to end up like her mum but now it was different Luc had assured her that she wouldn't be like her mother and he wouldn't be like his father and leave her he said this would happen because they had seen what their parents had done and when you don't want to the do the same you do everything you can to stop it from happening and that's what they would do "strive."

He put Noah over his shoulder after he had stopped drinking for awhile so he could burp him of course Noah who he had described at this moment "Monster." Because again decided he would be a pain and not wind.

"Pass him here." But in the process of Luc passing him into Eddi's arms he had decided to throw up the contents of his leftover milk onto Eddi pj top causing Luc to laugh a little.

"I thought he was mummy's boy well I got that wrong."

"No time for jokes get your son to finish his milk."

"I thought he was OUR son." He replied emphasising the OUR.

"He is only when he's not sick on me." She joked.

Passing him back to Luc he seemed more happier in his face like he needed to do it the next thing that happen shortly after was a smell that invaded the room but before that he saw little Noah's face go red and look strained not picking up anything on it till now finally realising that Noah had pooped carrying him Gently to his changing table placing him down and changing his nappy quickly so that a "spillage" did not end on the walls or him for that matter, he then proceeded to put his baby blanket by the side of him and put him back into his bassinet hearing him coo meaning he was was going to sleep again hopefully.

"Has he gone back off." Eddi replied walking over to th bed not wanting to look incase it woke him up.

"He was going back of when I put him in had to change him aswell."

"That's good he hopefully won't get us for that anytime soon then."

He snuggled up to her leaving her to turn her lamp off and snuggle closer to him he put his arms around her waist and had muttered a sleepy reply of "love you."

And to hear her say "You too." Before drifting off to sleep again.

He snuggled up to her leaving her to turn her lamp off and snuggle closer to him he put his arms around her waist and had muttered a sleepy reply of "love you."

And to hear her say "You too." Before drifting off to sleep again. The rest of the night had been the same every three hours sharing the feeds,the changes And walking up and down the room too turn his cries into

Gentle coos...

"Come on." She replied bouncing him up and down in her Arms. "i cannot wait to be a nurse again and have you up all night." she replied sarcastically "I'll need 100 of coffees."

"Come on Noah, no don't look at me like that you want some music or signing then ill out your mobile in here I can't sing your,dad on the other hand can't either but I caught him signing in the shower but he'll deny it signing Coldplay i swear I caught him signing when he thought I was asleep when you were in my tummy where is is ay?"

About a minute later a sleepy looking Luc came into the bedroom.

"One margarita at your service Noah." He replied sarcastically "Enjoy." Might as well get up anyway Eddi get prepared for the day ahead seeing as it was now ten past seven. Pass him here you go have a shower and We'll make breakfast we'll see you down there." He replied placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Eddi McKee was the happiest she had ever been and she owed it all to Luc Hemingway.


End file.
